vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Basch fon Ronsenburg
|-|Final Fantasy XII= |-|Revenant Wings= Summary Basch fon Ronsenburg is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. A captain in the order of the Knights of Dalmasca, Basch achieved reknown as a gallant and brave hero credited with countless victories on the battlefield. He is a man of justice who cannot abide inequity. Now a disgraced knight, Basch had his name ruined throughout Ivalice when he was prosecuted for murdering King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, contributing to the Kingdom of Dalmasca's downfall. His background is expanded upon in the manga version. Born in 670 Old Valendian in the Republic of Landis to a Landisian father and Archadian mother, Basch grew up with his identical twin brother, Noah fon Ronsenburg, and their sickly mother. Though identical twins, Basch was considered the elder, having been born first. They lived peacefully until in 687, nineteen years prior to the events of Final Fantasy XII, the Archadian Empire attacked Landis. Basch left Landis to train in Dalmasca in hopes of restoring his old homeland as a Dalmascan soldier. He joined the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca and, over time, was promoted to Captain. Landis fell and Basch assumed his mother and brother dead or enslaved to the Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Basch fon Ronsenburg Origin: Final Fantasy XII Gender: Male Age: 36 | 37 Classification: Hume Military Captain/Judge Magister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Summoning, Master Swordsmanship, Skilled Marksmanship, Elemental Manipulation (of the fire variety), Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), capable of punching through dimensions, able to summon ethereal swords and control them with his mind Attack Potency: Large Planet level (A peer of Gabranth, has defeated Gilgamesh in an intermediate transformation arms and is hailed as the strongest being in Ivalice the knowledge of Clan Centurio for slaying Yiazmat) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (A peer of Gabranth, fought and defeated Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Survived The Undying's dying explosion) Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting and killing Yiazmat, a Dragon that has the stamina to fight for weeks on end) Range: Extended melee range with his weapon, much higher with Quickenings and magic. Standard Equipment: A sword, armor | Excalibur, Gabranth's armor. Intelligence: Skilled with a natural talent for combat. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Protectga:' Increase Stamina of all allies in range. *'Shellga:' Increase Magick Defense of all allies in range. *'Flash of Steel:' Deal damage to foes in a line extending from the user. *'Inner Peace:' Give user Regen and remove debuffs. *'Iron Will:' Lower user's Strength to increase Stamina. *'Cover:' Protect other group members, taking damage in their stead. *'Shining Ray:' Deal ranged damage to multiple foes. *'Apocalypse Shield:' Nullify all damage to the group. *'Fulminating Darkness:' Basch places his hands together and sends a stream of energy into the enemy, causing an explosion. *'Ruin Impendent:' Basch performs a three punch combo on the enemy, which causes the screen to break, and then he charges a final punch which shatters the screen and causes something which resembles a black hole. *'Flame Purge:' Basch summons a huge amount of flaming swords that he fires straight into the enemy, impaling it from all sides. Then the swords explode. Key: Final Fantasy XII | Revenant Wings Note: This profile largely covers Basch from Final Fantasy XII Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5